pribehy_xanfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Itashiro
Itashiro jinak známí jako samozvanec nebo prostě jako Itashi,je původem Pán mečů klanu Burning Blade rodové linie Daro. Je známí pod mnoha tituly. Náčelník Gar'thalské Hordy, kamenná stráž bývalé Triash'tarské (Nimerské) Hordy, samozvaný náčelník klanu Burning Blade a Dračí jezdec. Kamenná stráž Hordy náčelníka Blackhanda. Také je známí důvěryhodnými jedinci jako "Škorpion", nájemný vrah bratrstva Temné ruky. Historie Draenor Itashiro byl synem Yadabara, osobního strážce náčelníka klanu Burning Blade, Dharla "Dvojté ostří". Klan se těšil z prosperity a také výcvikem nové generace Pánů mečů mezi kterými byl také Itashiro. Klan ovšem po dlouhém čase potkalo neštěstí. Dharl "Dvojté ostří" byl zavražděn a na jeho místo nastoupil Toshimaru, také známí jako "Uchvatitel". Vládl klanu železnou rukou a v klanu si mezi sebou bojovníci často říkalo fámu, že právě Toshimaru zavraždil náčelníka Dharla a jeho stráž (Mezi kterými byl i Yadabaru, Itashiho otec) a také že se stal členem Stínové rady a služebníkem démonů s kterými byl podle všeho spojen. Itashiro jakožto Pán mečů vedl povstání proti Toshimarovi a vydal se na své první dobrodružství za legendární zbraní Sanketsu, díky které mohl porazit Toshimara a osvobodit klan. Jakmile byla výprava úspěšná, nastal útok na Hallvalor který skončil smrtí Toshimara. Itashiro se za pomocí Giseldy a Gul'dana pána Stínové rady, prohlásil náčelníkem klanu Burning Blade. Proto je známí jako "samozvanec". Jiní páni mečů a mistři nebyly spokojeni s vládou nového náčelníka, jelikož nastala doba během které si mnozí z klanu chtěli určit vlastního náčelníka. Klan se rozdělil a čelil rebélii která je známá jako "Válka pěti náčelníků" která se zvrtla v masakr a nejhorší konflikt který mohl klan zasáhnout. Klan byl oslaben a později mnoha stařešiny (Černokněžníky) připojen k Hordě. Říká se že se Itashiro po dlouhé době rozepří s povstalci a smrít první ženny rozhodl odejít do exilu. Nikdo nevěděl kam. První a Druhá válka Nebylo známé kam se samozvaný náčelník klanu vydal. Říkalo se že přidal k legendárnímu bratrstvu Temné ruky jakožto nájemný zabiják. Později se připojil k Hordě a během invaze na Azeroth byl prohlášen za Kamennou stráž náčelníka Blackhanda za úspěchy během bojů proti Stormwindskému království. Itashiro byl účastněn v mnoha bitvách a po vraždě náčelníka Blackhanda odešel podnikat výpravy se svými muži na území růžovokožců kterým způsoboval mnohé potíže se zásobováním, napadením předsunutých stanovišt a táborů armády Lordaeronu. Největším úsěpech byla bitva u Hillsbrandských dolů během které obsadil tři lodě Lordaeronu a zmasakroval s pouhými 190 muži 460 vojáků Lordaeronu společně s námořníky. Tehdy byl považován společně se svým velitelem, kterýho byl zavázán chárnit, za velmi dobrého stratéga a výborného válečníka. Lordaeron obrátil tehdy svou pozornost na onu "armádu". Itashiro ovšem opustil armádu dříve, než během porážky Hordy byla rozprášena. Před Erutii Itashiro cestoval po zemích růžovokožců až se potkal s Gromem Hellscreamem společně s dalšími z klanu Warsong. Vedli odboj proti růžovokožcům. Itashiro se přidal ke klanu ve snaze oslabit nepřítele a vyčkat na správnou chvíly uděřit. Tehdy se objevil mezi osvobozenými orky Thrall, ztracený syn Durotanův a také Orgrim Doomhammer. Společně obsazovali jeden internační tábor za druhým. Růžovokožci byly potupně poraženi a Horda konečně osvobozená se za krátkou chvíly na popud Thralla rozhodla přesunout do Kalimdoru. Nimer Itashiro byl mezi prvními osadníky kteří vstoupili na půdu Erutie. Jakmile byly elfové poraženi, byl vyslán na ostrov Nimer aby podpořil tamní základnu. Zde se setkává s tehdejším náčelníkem Kaginarem, kterému přísahal věrnost a ochranu, dokonce i během povstání proti Erutijské Hordě stál po boku tehdy nové Triash'tarské "Nimerské" Hordy. Zde se setkává se svým úhlavním rivalem, Drogem z klanu Frostwolf. Po mnoha bitvách s démony uctívající Erutijskou Hordou byl za své úspěchy a vytrvalost respektován a stal se z něj po dlouhém čase Kamenná stráž Nimerské Hordy. Byl také členem rady která vedla celkově chod tábora, avšak bylo zřejmé že nesdíleli stejný názor. Itashiro a mnozí orkové Triash'taru toužili po boji s růžovokožci a jejich spojenci, avšak velká většina nesdílela názor. Tento konflikt byl bojovníky vtipně nazýván jako "Hádka čtyř hlav". Po konfliktu s Vlčími lidmi byl názor orků na straně Itashira o to více zapálen. Schylovalo se k nepatrnému povstání, ke kterému stejně nikdy nedošlo. Po dlouhém čase se schylovalo tehdy k boji proti růžovokožcům, avšak na popud protestujících bojovníků byl Itashiro (Který se tehdy odhodlal vést útok) nucen ukončit válečnou výpravu, avšak hned potom byla rivalita mezi Drogem Krvavým a Itashirem na vrcholu. Itashiro vyzval Krvavého na Mak'gora ze kterého vyšli oba dva naživu. Později se schylovalo k dalšímu povstání mezi Drogem a jeho věrnými proti zbytku Triash'tarské Hordy který nebyl spokojen. Konflikt vyvrcholil protestem Itashira, urpchnutím trolů Triash'tarské Hordy a smrtí Droga Krvavého. Triash'tarská Horda byla bez Krvavé stráže dezorientovaná. velení se ujal tehdejší kamenná stráž Itashiro, který zároven se zbytkem Hordy spravoval nově dobytý Gar'thal který byl dobyt právě na popud Itashira před nějakým časem. Rada Nimerské Hordy se rozpadla až nakonec zmizel i sám náčelník. Kaginaro ustanovil novou náčelníci Xieru z klanu Warsong kterou se Itashiro zavázal chránit jako osobní strážce. Po klidném panování náčelníce byl Triash'tar napaden armádou démonů. Triash'tar byl zdecimován a zbytky Nimerské Hordy byl evakuován na Gar'thal. Gar'thal Itashiro společně s náčelnicí Xierou obnovili starou Nimerskou Hordu a s novými uprchlíky a přeživšími z Erutie byla utvořena nová Gar'thalská Horda. Itashiro tehdy vedl válečné výpravy na Erutii proti démonům a vyznamenal se infiltrací do hlavního sídla Stínové rady Zulitok a taky obranou elfského přístavu Argetlis. Dokonce i v nově vytvořené Hordě měl Itashiro na svém postavení mnohé rivaly. Mezi nimi patří Grinna, bývalá členka rady a Draka z klanu Thunderlord, rádkyně duchovních. Bezpochyby si bojovníci šuškaly ohledně tohoto konfliktu, že jej zapříčinila smrt Droga Krvavého který měl s těmito šamankami až moc blízký vztah. Ovšem nejednalo se o přímou vzpouru, jelikož zde nebylo nic na co si stěžovat. Itashiro si získal větší respekt Gar'thalské Hordy stále více časem. Vyšlo na jevo celému Gar'thalu jednoho dne, že Xiera z klanu Warsong se stala ženou Itashira z klannu Burning Blade a byla v očekávání. Bojovníci si za zády tehdejší náčelnice šuškaly o tom, že Itashiro pravděpodobně svedl náčelnici pouze kvůly tomu aby si zajistil své postavení, ale jednalo se jen o provokaci několika bojovníků kteří Itashira přímo nepodporovali, ba byly umlčení jinými bojovníky. Válka pokračovala a hned potom byl vlivem konfliktu Goroga z klanu Mok'Nathal vyzvána Xiera na Mak'gora který měl rozhodnout o tom, jakým směrem se vydá Horda. Xiera odmítla a studem se chystala odejít, avšak po dohodě s Itashirem, Gorogem a Morgusem (Prozatím ustanoveným zástupcem náčelníka) byl Itashiro ustanoven náčelníkem Gar'thalské Hordy. Tehdy se opravdu vydala Gar'thalská Horda jiným směrem ale lepším. Pevnost jen vzkvétala at už hospodárně nebo z hlediska nových rekrutů. Itashiro vedl ve spojenecké armádě mnohá tažení společně s dalšími vojsky různých frakcí. Vyznamenal se dobytím pláže Norman. Bylo také zavedeno, že se pro údajné aktivity nekromanta na Nimeru, budou posílat hlídky které dodneška stráží břehy a pláně Nimeru před nestvůrami a nemrtvými. Během boje o Malagash byl titulem nazýván Dračí jezdec, jelikož to byl on, kdo byl na hřbetě černé dračice Zairy a pomáhal jí s bojem proti démonům. Současnost Itashiro je stále náčelníkem Gar'thalské Hordy. Když není zrovna na válečné výpravě, vždy posedává na trůnu a vychutnává poctivého orkského piva, grogu a také medoviny. Osobnost Itashiro je sám o sobě velmi rázný a tvrdý vůdce. Respekt mnoha bojovníků Gar'thalské Hordy si získal právě svou natvrdlou povahou a barbarským způsobem vedení. Má své zásady které dodržuje jak se má a jedná se o upřímného vůdce který komukoliv narovinu řekne pravdu do očí. Bojovníci si jej váží především proto že považuje kohokoliv za sobě rovného. Mluví rovnou k věci a neztrácí čas zbytečnými řečmi, kterého nezajímají. Ikdyž tomu jeho barbarské a primitivní chování a mluva nenaznačuje, jedná se o inteligentního orka u kterého by se podcenování jeho inteligence dalo považovat za nebezepečnost. Jinak je to normální ork se smyslem pro humor, osobnost se kterou si dát pivo je jedna radost. = Itashirův theme song Kategorie:Postava Kategorie:Ork Kategorie:Erutia Kategorie:Horda Kategorie:Postava Erutie